


The darkness inside me

by XpersephoneX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XpersephoneX/pseuds/XpersephoneX
Summary: Um Abstand zu gewinnen, nimmt Nami ein Jobangebot in Venedig an. Dort lernt sie Robin kennen, die ihr zunehmend den Kopf verdreht. Nicht wissend, dass die schwarzhaarige Archäologin ein dunkles Geheimnis verbirgt, das auch sie in Gefahr bringt.





	1. Blut

**30\. Jänner 2013**

 

_Blut._

 

Die warme, rote Flüssigkeit floss am leblosen Körper hinab. Leblose, glanzlose Augen starrten ihrem Peiniger entgegen.  

Vergnügtes Lachen  durchdrang die Stille.

Ein Mann, schwarz gekleidet mit einem Zylinderhut, trat nah an die Leiche heran, schien sich jedes erdenkliche Detail einzuprägen.

 

_Blut._

 

Er liebte es. Ihm gierte danach. Der Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase, versetzte ihn in leichte Ekstase. Nicht, dass er seinen Auftrag vernachlässigen würde, mit Sicherheit nicht, doch die wenigen Minuten vor und nach dem Tod, die wollte er sich im Gedächtnis behalten.

 

Nicht unweit, ein paar Schritte entfernt, stand eine großgewachsene Frau. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Partner, missfiel ihr die Situation.

 

»Wir sollten gehen, komm!«, sprach sie gepresst und besah sich die Umgebung. Je länger sie sich an diesem Ort befanden, desto größer die Möglichkeit einer unerwarteten Planänderung.

 

»Nur die Ruhe«, entgegnete der schwarzhaarige Mann emotionslos und wandte sich von der Leiche ab.

»Warum die Hektik? Niemand wird nachts, einen alleinstehenden, alten Mann besuchen. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt.«

 

»Dennoch. Lass uns gehen, Lucci!«, ermahnte die Frau erneut. Mit Abscheu warf sie einen letzten Blick auf ihren Auftrag, verspürte den Ekel, der sich in ihrem Innersten ausbreitete.  Mit diesem Partner zog sie ungern los. Er lechzte zu sehr nach Blut.

Nicht sie.

Sie tötete schnell, präzise, ohne das kostbare Lebenselixier zu vergießen.

 

»Von mir aus, aber entspann dich. In letzter Zeit wirkst du unruhig, nicht bei der Sache.«

 

»Du irrst dich«, sprach die Frau kalt.

Mit Vorsicht verließen sie das Anwesen, entfernten jede noch so kleinste Spur, die auf ihr Eindringen hinweisen könnte.

 

»Manchmal bist du rätselhafter, als es sonst der Fall ist. Ist dir das bewusst, Nico Robin?«


	2. Willkommen!

**12\. Februar 2012**

 

Fröstelnd zog die junge Frau den Zip ihrer Jacke nach oben, als ihr der kalte Abendwind entgegen wehte. Aufmerksam beobachtete sie die Menschenmenge, die sich durch die Gasse bewegte. In dieser erkannte sie allen voran gut gelaunte, lachende Gesichter. Obwohl die Temperatur seit ihrer Ankunft rapide gefallen war, schien sich niemand stören zu lassen.  Wartend tapste sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

 

»Tut mir leid, Nami, aber wenn mein Vater ein Gespräch anfängt, dann ist er kaum zu bändigen«, hörte sie ihre Freundin, die seufzend vor die Haustüre trat und diese abschloss. Ein Lächeln zierte die Lippen der Angesprochenen.

 

»Kein Problem. Er ist sehr gesprächig«, antwortete Nami und sah, wie Vivi belustigend die Augen verdrehte.

 

»Jedenfalls dann, wenn es um seine Fürsorge oder Neugierde geht. In diesem Fall kann er sehr hartnäckig sein. Beinah als wäre ich eine Prinzessin, die beschützt werden muss: ‚ _Pass auf. Tu das nicht. Mit wem trefft ihr euch? Wann seid ihr zurück?‘_ Immer dieselben Sprüche. Mich wundert es, dass ich noch keine persönliche Leibwache habe. Wart nur ab. Ich wette mit dir, dass du diese Fragen in den nächsten Tagen öfter zu hören bekommen wirst.«

Nami lachte herzhaft auf und nahm leichtfüßig die paar Stufen hinunter zur Straße.

 

»Keine Sorge, ich weiß mich zu wehren.« Diesen Part hatten ihre Eltern kaum eingenommen. Die meiste Zeit über waren sie geschäftlich unterwegs. Vielmehr lag es an ihrer Schwester aufzupassen, dass Nami keinen Unfug anstellte. Manchmal fragte sie sich, wer eigentlich ihre Erziehung übernahm.

»Wenn ich mich umsehe, kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass das tatsächlich zu Venedig gehört. Es wirkt so, normal?«, bemerkte sie verwundert und wartete, bis Vivi aufgeschlossen hatte. Diese grinste verschmitzt und hakte sich bei Nami unter.

 

»Das ist der Vorteil an Castello. Dieser Stadtteil zeigt ein anderes, normales Leben, fern  der Tourismusorte. Hier ist es angenehm ruhig. Touristen findest du wenige, höchstens im Sommer ist mehr los, da es sich auf den Weg nach Lido befindet. Alles andere spielt sich in den übrigen Stadtvierteln ab, insbesondere natürlich in San Marco. Bist du dort unterwegs, kann es passieren, dass du täglich mehrmals nach dem Weg gefragt wirst, obwohl alles voller Schilder ist. Eigentlich ist es unmöglich die Sehenswürdigkeiten zu übersehen. Eher sind sie faul zum Lesen«, erklärte sie ruhig und verzog gegen Ende hin das Gesicht.

Nami hatte während des Zuhörens ab und an genickt und betrachtete weiterhin die Umgebung.

 

»Wenigstens habe ich meine persönliche Reiseleiterin, die ich ruhig fragen kann.« Die Blauhaarige setzte ein breites Grinsen auf und zog Nami regelrecht mit sich.

 

»Stets zu Diensten. Es war an der Zeit, dass du mich endlich besuchen kommst. Nach all den Jahren, die wir uns nun kennen, hast du dich nie hierher aufgemacht.«

Schuldig ließ Nami den Kopf sinken, kratze sich an der Wange.

 

»Ja, ich weiß. Immerhin musste ich erst meine Sprachkenntnisse verbessern«, entschuldigte sie sich leicht lächelnd und spürte, wie ihr Vivi in die Seite kniff.

 

»Red‘ keinen Stuss, mir machst du nichts vor. Soweit ich weiß, sprichst du kaum ein Wort Indisch, warst aber zwei Wochen lang dort«, konterte die Schülerin gekonnt und schüttelte den Kopf. Womöglich gab es andere Gründe über die Vivi nicht Bescheid wusste. In manchen Dingen verhielt sich Nami sehr bedeckt. Doch vorerst genoss sie den Besuch ihrer Freundin, zum Reden gab es in der kommenden Woche reichlich Zeit.

 

»Nun ja, da ich die Anlage kaum verlassen habe, brauchte ich keine Kenntnisse«, entgegnete die Orangehaarige. Keine passende Ausrede, klar, aber etwas Besseres fiel ihr dazu nicht ein. Der Besuch hatte seine Gründe, aber noch wollte sie diese für sich behalten.

 

»Schon gut, schon gut. Keine Sorge, du machst das schon.«

Bei diesen Worten kniff Nami ihre Augen zusammen. Aus den Erzählungen konnte Nami herauslesen, dass die Leute, die sie in wenigen Minuten kennenlernte, nicht zu dem Freundeskreis gehörten, den sie erwartete. Daher befürchtete die Schülerin ein kleines Debakel. Solange sie sich ohne Hände und Füße unterhalten konnten, konnte sie damit Leben. Denn in den letzten Jahren hatte sie wenig mit dieser Sprache zu tun gehabt. Resignierend seufzte sie auf.

 

»Kurz, es spricht keiner eine andere Sprache? Ich bin geliefert, wenigstens habe ich eine Dolmetscherin.« An einem der Kanäle kamen sie schließlich zum Stillstand. Verwirrt sah Nami abwechselnd nach links und rechts.

»Worauf warten wir?«

Vivi blickte auf ihr Mobiltelefon und ließ sich auf einem Pfeiler nieder.

 

»Usopp. Er bringt uns durch die Stadt. Abends arbeitet er als Wassertaxi-Fahrer, da seinen Eltern ein kleines Unternehmen gehört. Ansonsten laufen wir hier ewig rum und je näher wir dem Zentrum kommen, desto voller wird es«, erklärte sie nüchtern und hatte bereits geahnt, dass er es nicht ganz pünktlich schaffen würde.

»Und um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen. Warte ab. Du wirst überrascht sein. Diese Truppe hat weitaus mehr auf dem Kasten, als du dir denkst. Du wirst dich mit Sicherheit verständigen können. Bis auf Bonney ist niemand in diesem Land geboren.«

Interessiert verschränkte Nami die Hände vor der Brust und legte den Kopf schief. Hörte sich sehr nach einem bunten Haufen an.

 

»Weiter? Du hast mir von ihnen eigentlich noch nicht sehr viel erzählt«, hakte sie sofort nach und verzog leicht den Mund.

 

»Diese Leute kenne ich selbst noch kein Jahr. Sie sind speziell. Doch ich habe sie in dieser kurzen Zeit lieb gewonnen und sie bedeuten mir bereits mehr, als meine restlichen Freunde, die ich aus der Schule oder von früher kenne. So gesehen passen sie nicht in das Schema eines Mädchens, das ihre Lebensjahre auf elitären Schulen verbrachte. Sie sind bodenständig und keine Ahnung, sie lassen mich eine Seite zeigen, die ich anderswo nicht kann, ohne wirre Blicke zu ernten.«

 

»Deshalb gehen wir in diese Bar?«

Vivi nickte und ein verträumtes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus.

 

»Richtig. Zoro arbeitet dort jedes Wochenende. Daher ist es ein Art Treffpunkt geworden.« Zuhörend ging Nami in die Knie um auf Augenhöhe zu sein.

 

»Also möchtest du mir sagen, dass ich vermehrt die ausgeflippte, lockere Version von dir sehen werde?« Bereits auf der Schule hatte Vivi meist zwei Seiten gezeigt. Während des Unterrichts, als sie in Gesellschaft der anderen waren, zeigte sie sich ernst, schüchtern, pflichtbewusst. Kaum ließ man die Leute hinter sich und war in den Ausgangszeiten in der Stadt unterwegs, blühte sie förmlich auf und hatte ab und an den Drang alberne Dinge zu tun.

 

»Darauf kannst du wetten«, lachte Vivi und tippte Nami auf die Stirn, ehe sie ein Boot und dessen Fahrer erkannte.

»Endlich«, murmelte sie. Schwungvoll sprang Vivi auf die Beine und lächelte dem Schwarzhaarigen entgegen. »Ich dachte, du tauchst gar nicht mehr auf«, scherzte sie und setzte ein Lächeln auf.

 

»Sorry. Die letzte Fahrt war ans andere Ende und es ist noch viel los, musste einige Seitengassen nehmen«, entschuldigte sich Usopp, ein schmaler junger Mann, der eine äußerst markante Nase besaß. Seine Locken hatte er unter einem Hut versteckt und Nami musste sich bei seinem ängstlichen Eindruck ein Grinsen verkneifen.

 

»Sooft, wie du mir bereits aus der Klemme geholfen hast, wenn ich spät dran war, kein Thema.«

Er lächelte erleichtert und half den beiden ins Boot.

 

»Ich bin Usopp, du kannst mich gerne Käpt’n nennen«, stellte er sich breit grinsend vor und plusterte sich dabei auf. Lachend streckte sie ihm die Hand entgegen.

 

»Nami. Äußerst schnuckliges Bötchen, Käpt’n«, bemerkte sie neckisch als sie sich setzte und nach hinten lehnte.

 

»Pff, das ist nur mein Arbeitsboot, niemand soll Wind davon bekommen, dass ich eine ganze Armada in petto habe«, entgegnete er erhaben.

Vivi verkniff sich ein Glucksen und spähte zu Nami, die ein Bein über das andere gab.

 

»Natürlich, Käpt’n. Ich werde dieses Geheimnis gut verwahren«, spielte Nami mit und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Fahrt verlief ruhig und bot Nami einen netten Überblick über Teile der Stadt. Sie fuhren durch diverse kleinere Kanäle. Usopp erklärte, dass er um diese Zeit den Canale Grande noch, sofern es möglich war, vermeiden wollte. Auf diesem spielte sich zum Karneval noch mehr ab, als es sonst der Fall war. Vor allem um die Uhrzeit. Zwischendurch erzählte Usopp einige Geschichten, die er von sich gab, als fanden sie tatsächlich statt. Sie boten Unterhaltung und Nami fragte stets nach, wodurch er sich angespornt fühlte, sich mehr Details einfallen zu lassen. Am gewünschten Ziel angekommen, verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und die Frauen blickten Usopp grinsend hinterher.

 

»Ein ulkiger Typ«, murmelte Nami.

Ihre Freundin zuckte daraufhin mit der Schulter und zog die junge Frau erneut hinter sich her.

 

»Er ist eben ein Lügenbaron. Ein netter Kerl, leider zu nett«, meinte sie seufzend und strich sich eine Strähne hinter das Ohr. Der Gedanke, dass er endlich eine andere Seite aufzog, breitete sich einmal mehr in ihr aus. Dafür kannte sie den jungen Mann jedoch viel zu gut, nie würde er seine Einstellungen verändern.

 

»Wieso? Woher kennst du ihn?«

Vivi hielt kurz inne, reckte den Kopf in die Höhe und versuchte ein paar Sterne zu entdecken.

 

»Wie soll ich sagen. Oft hielt er sich vor meiner Schule auf. Grund dafür ist Kaya, eine Mitschülerin und auch gute Freundin, die ich seit meiner Kindheit kenne. Usopp macht ihr sozusagen den Hof, er ist verliebt, sehr sogar. Anfangs traute er nie sie anzusprechen, manchmal brachte er ihr Blumen mit und lief davon. Irgendwie süß, aber das bringt nichts. Sie sieht ihn nicht, ignoriert seine Versuche gekonnt. Kaya lebt in, sagen wir, unserer Welt. Wie Corsa und andere meiner Schulfreunde, hält sie sich eigentlich nur in dieser Schicht auf. Vor einem Jahr war ich mal spät dran und er fuhr vorbei, nahm mich mit und wir kamen eben in ein Gespräch. Seither brauche ich ihn lediglich anzurufen. Er kommt und macht es sogar als Freundschaftsdienst, vor allem weil ich hinsichtlich Kaya seine beste Ansprechperson bin, obwohl ich ihm rate von ihr abzulassen. Keine Chance.«

Nami hatte aufmerksam zugehört und blickte nochmals in die Richtung, in die der junge Mann verschwunden war. Hörte sich alles andere als gut an.

 

»Autsch, unerwiderte Liebe,…, er macht sich nur selbst kaputt«, murmelte sie und konnte sich in seine Lage versetzen. Sie selbst hatte das Problem bereits durchgemacht. Niemand beherrschte seine Gefühle und umso mehr verletzte es, wenn die gewünschte Person diese nicht erwiderte. Vor allem hörte sich die Erzählung danach an, dass sie ihn komplett zur Seite schob und ihm keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

 

»Er kann wohl nicht anders. Das Ganze geht seit drei Jahren so, ohne eine Besserung, gar nichts«, entgegnete Vivi und seufzte tief.

 

»Drei?!«, kam es geschockt und Nami stieß einen Pfiff aus. »Er sollte dringend eine andere kennenlernen.«

 

»Alles schon probiert, in dieser Sache lässt er nicht mit sich reden.«

 

»Das muss Liebe sein«, betitelte sie das Ganze und folgte Vivi, die blindlings durch die Gassen schlenderte. Je mehr sie sich von den größeren entfernten, desto ruhiger schien es zu werden und nur vereinzelte Passanten kamen ihnen entgegen. Neugierig sah sich Nami immer wieder um, obwohl die Kälte den Wunsch nach einer Wärmequelle größer machte.

 

»Eigentlich ist hier mehr los. Die Leute sind jedoch noch ein wenig verteilt, da die Vorführungen weiterhin andauern«, erklärte sie erneut und hielt vor einem Haus inne. Die Fassade gab kaum aufschlussreiche Informationen preis, vielmehr sah sie aus, wie alle anderen, ein wenig am Bröckeln und Renovierungsbedürftig.

 

»Dann mal ab ins Vergnügen?«, kam es etwas zögernd, da sie sich vor dem Unwissenden doch ein wenig Angst verspürte. Etwas, das Vivi mitbekam. Normalerweise hatte sie kein Problem damit vollkommen neue Menschen kennenzulernen, doch hierbei war es anders.

  
»Entspann dich, Nami.« Aufmunternd strich sie ihr über den Rücken, ehe sie sanft lächelnd vorausging.

Abwartend folgte Nami, nun musste sie durch. Eigentlich verspürte sie durchaus Neugierde. Immerhin wollte sie jene Leute kennenlernen, die Vivi zu Veränderungen führten, die sie seit jeher erhoffte. Schließlich hatte sich diese zu lange hinter einer Fassade versteckt.

Kaum trat sie ein, fühlte sie die wohlige Wärme, die entgegen kam. Im Inneren sah sie sich neugierig um und der erste Eindruck war durchwegs positiv. Nach dem Äußeren durfte sie hierbei wahrlich nicht gehen. Das Licht war gedämmt und strahlte Wärme aus. Aus der Musik konnte sie erkennen, dass hier wohl eher heimische gespielt wurde als ausländische Lieder. Mit der Größe trumpfte diese Bar nicht auf, dafür jedoch mit der Beschaulichkeit und allem voran mit einer angenehmen Atmosphäre.

Nami entledigte sich ihrer Jacke und marschierte Vivi hinterher, die schnurstracks den Weg zur Theke suchte, wo sie ein großgewachsener Mann, mit kurzen Haaren begrüßte. Als sie näher trat, erkannte sie eine Narbe, die sich über sein linkes Auge zog.

 

»Ciao. Mi chiamo Zoro. Sei Nami? Vivi ha raccontato molto da te. Dimmi. Che cosa prendi?«

Nami musterte den Mann seufzend und erkannte sein durchwegs breites Grinsen. Nebenbei trocknete er ein Glas ab. Schwungvoll ließ sie sich auf einen der Hocker nieder.

 

»Davvero?«, antwortete sie und spähte zu Vivi, die unschuldig lächelte. »Vorrei una birra, per favore.« Worauf hatte sie sich hier tatsächlich eingelassen? Sollte der gesamte Abend auf diese Weise verlaufen, dann wäre sie bald mit ihren Kenntnissen am Ende und durfte sich mit Händen und Füßen verständigen. Einfache Gespräche funktionierten halbwegs, doch in die Tiefe? Dabei hatte sie wahrlich schlechte Karten.

Zoro tauschte mit Vivi einen belustigenden Blick aus.

 

»Darf ich dir einen Spritz empfehlen? Ist hier, wie soll ich sagen, ein heimische Spezialität. Die Leute stehen drauf, frag‘ mich bitte nicht warum«, schlug der Barkeeper schließlich vor und stützte seinen Kopf grinsend am Tresen ab. Entgeistert starrte sie diesen an, merkte wie ihr nach und nach die Gesichtszüge entglitten.

 

»Sag bloß, ich habe mich bereits blamiert und du gibst bereits auf?«, brummte die junge Frau und zog eine schmollende Miene auf. Zoro lachte.

 

»Nein, aber wie mir Vivi mitgeteilt hat, scheinst du mächtigen Bammel zu haben«, meinte er neckend und stieß sich vom Tresen ab, um sich das nächste Glas zur Hand zu nehmen.

 

»Nein, ich bin lediglich,…, unsicher, ungeübt.«

Zoro nickte langsam und schien sichtlich amüsiert.

 

»Unsicher, verstehe. Du hast Glück, dass ihre Freunde mehrsprachig veranlagt sind. Ansonsten hättest du dich anstrengen müssen.«

 

»Nun ja«, warf Vivi ein und sah provokant zu Nami hinüber. »Wenn wir gemein wären, könnten wir dennoch darauf zurückgreifen, dann müsste sie sich endlich mal ernsthaft damit auseinandersetzen.«

Von dieser Idee war Nami alles andere als begeistert. Auch, wenn sie an einem wichtigen Fakt dachte.

 

»Vergiss. Es.«, konterte sie grinsend.  Im Grunde sprach eigentlich nichts dagegen, die Übung brauchte sie, doch am heutigen Abend hatte sie kein Interesse daran, zu viel nachdenken zu müssen, obwohl sie natürlich wusste, wohin sie fuhr und wie dort kommuniziert wurde.

 

»Schon gut. Wo ist der Rest?«, fragte Vivi schließlich Zoro, der einen Blick auf die Wanduhr warf.

 

»Soweit ich weiß, wollten Luffy und Bonney noch einen Bummel machen. Die Touristen sind noch eine Weile unterwegs und sie hoffen auf ein wenig Kohle. Sanji müsste eigentlich längst hier sein und bezüglich der Irren, keine Ahnung. Wenn ich Glück habe, bleibt sie gänzlich fern.« Gegen Ende hin hatte er merklich sein Gesicht verzogen. Bei dem Gedanken an diese Frau bekam er regelmäßig Kopfschmerzen.

Vivi nickte und nahm freudig ihr Getränk entgegen.

 

»Irre?«, hakte Nami nach und lächelte ihm entgegen, als er ihr das Glas hinstellte.

 

»Perona. Ich sag es dir, die Kleine tickt nicht richtig«, meinte er ernst und sah sich um als würde er beobachtet werden.

»Das ist ein Stalker der Extraklasse. Ihr habe ich zwar Vivis Bekanntschaft zu verdanken, aber sie selbst? Die Pest war nichts dagegen«, erklärte er weiter und schüttelte den Kopf. Nami verstand nicht wirklich und hörte schließlich wie Vivi sich zu Wort meldete.

 

»Du übertreibst maßlos, Zoro. Sie ist nett, speziell, aber nett. Du gibst ihr nie eine Chance!«

 

»Speziell? Speziell?! Du kennst die Voodoo-Puppe!« Er erkannte Namis Verwirrung und beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr.

»Du hast richtig gehört. Sie hat hie und da so eine Puppe dabei, die Merkmale von mir aufweist. Die hat ernsthaft drei Ohrringe! Ich hab sogar schon gesehen, wie sie mit der gesprochen hat. Wenn die in meiner Nähe ist, läuft sie mir auf Schritt und Tritt nach. Wie viel Facebook-Accounts hat die eigentlich? Ich bekomm jeden Tag eine Einladung oder Nachrichten, obwohl ich sie ständig blockiere!«, sprach er aufgebracht und wandte sich bei seiner Erzählung wieder Vivi zu. Diese trank gerade und verschluckte sich dabei.

 

»W-was?«, fragte sie nach, während sie mehrmals hustete.

Nami fand die Situation allmählich amüsant und blickte regelrecht abwechselnd zwischen ihnen hin und her.

»Woher soll ich das wissen?«

 

»Du bist mit ihr befreundet!«, sprach er ein wenig lauter und fuchtelte wild mit seiner freien Hand.

 

»Du auch!«

 

»Nein, ich habe sie durch Bonney und dich an der Backe.« Dabei verstummte Vivi und widmete sich erneut ihrem Getränk. Zoro hatte auf ganzer Linie gewonnen. Seine Worte entsprachen der Wahrheit. Soweit man ihr erzählt hatte, kannte er ihre Mitschülerin allen voran durch Bonney. Vorher hatten sie nichts miteinander zu tun gehabt. Spielerisch ergötzte sich Zoro an seinem kleinen Triumph.

 

»Oi Zoro«, ertönte plötzlich eine männliche Stimme und ein Schwarzhaariger mit Strohhut kam angerannt. Aufgedreht klopfte er mit seinen Handflächen auf die Theke. Der Angesprochene verdrehte die Augen.

»Due pizze e una birra. Subito, subito!«, quasselte er quirlig drauf los und achtete kaum auf seine Umgebung.

 

»Darf ich vorstellen, Luffy«, flüsterte Vivi in Namis Ohr, die den Jungen etwas skeptisch betrachtete.

 

»Wirkt auf mich wie fünfzehn«, antwortete sie daraufhin und musterte ihn gründlich, wodurch sie ebenfalls eine Narbe erkennen konnte, die sich unter dem linken Auge befand. Diese Seite hatte hier wohl eine Tradition.

 

»Ja, anfangs denkt niemand, dass er neunzehn Jahre alt ist, aber ist er nicht süß?«

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte Nami den Kopf um Vivi direkt ansehen zu können. Vorsichtig zeigte ihr Finger auf Luffy, woraufhin die Blauhaarige verlegen nickte. Nami fiel die Kinnlade hinunter.

 

»Luffy!«, rief eine Frauenstimme aufgebracht.

Neugierig wandte Nami den Kopf zur Seite und sah, wie eine junge Frau auf den Strohhutjungen zukam um ihn eine Kopfnuss zu verpassen. Als dies getan war, staunte Nami nicht schlecht, denn sie zog dieselbe Seite auf, wie es bei Luffy eben der Fall gewesen war.

 

»Zoro…? Ho fame«, gab diese gespielt theatralisch von sich und hielt sich ihren Bauch. Diese Frau zeigte keine besseren Manieren, schien genauso verfressen wie der Junge, der sich wütend bei dieser über die Kopfnuss beschwerte.

 

»Sind die beiden Zwillinge?«, fragte sie nach, denn diese Ähnlichkeit war beinah beängstigend. Vivi schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

 

»Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht. Sie sind sich einfach sehr, sehr ähnlich. Wobei sie sogar die besseren Manieren aufweisen kann, jedenfalls, wenn sie es möchte. Glaub mir.«

 

»Ach ja? Wie groß sind die Pizzen?«

 

»Groß«, deutete Vivi an und zuckte mit der Schulter. Manchmal fragte sich Vivi wo sie all das Essen verdauten. Ihre Mägen konnten unmöglich all die Nahrung in sich aufnehmen.

 

»Ciao bastardo. Come stai? Un’ombra, subito.«

Die Umgangsformen hier waren definitiv gewöhnungsbedürftig. Ein blonder, junger Mann stand neben ihr, zündete genüsslich eine Zigarette an. Sofort bemerkte er ihren Blick und besah sie die Frau kurz, ehe er Vivi erspähte und diese verträumt ansah.

 

»Mettiti in coda, stronzo!«, fauchte Zoro wütend und hatte weiterhin mit den restlichen Bestellungen zu tun.

Der Blonde ignorierte die Worte des Barkeepers. Euphorisch begrüßte er Vivi auf seine natürlich Weise. Allerdings verweilte er nicht sehr lange an ihrer Seite. Vielmehr zog Nami die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Verführerisch legte er den Arm um die junge Frau und drückte sie an sich.

 

»Buona sera ammaliatrice«, sprach er charmant. Kokett wie sie nun mal war, packte sie seinen Arm und gab ihn schwungvoll von sich. Sie schubste den Blonden zur Seite und zog Vivi näher.

 

»Das sind also deine heißgeliebten Freunde?«, fragte Nami mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Eine Reaktion, die Vivi Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Sie nickte zögerlich. Einen Augenblick lang musterte Nami die Runde. Perona fehlte noch. Nach den Erzählungen dürfte sie die Gruppe perfekt ergänzen. Damit hatte die Schülerin nicht gerechnet. Schließlich lachte sie laut auf, stützte den Kopf ab.

 

»Meine Güte, da hast du dir tatsächlich einen bunten Haufen angelacht.«

 

**× ×**

 

»Wie sie lachen und feiern. Ich sehe die Faszination in ihren Augen, bei dem Anblick der Masken, der Verkleidungen. Die ideale Maskerade für alle, die nicht erkannt werden möchten.« Die Blonde richtete ihre Brille, betrachtete die Masse vom Balkon aus.

 

»Dennoch gehen wir selbst auf einen Maskenball«, erwiderte eine schwarzhaarige Frau, die sich neben sie gesellte und sich im Gehen ihren Mantel überzog.

 

»Wenn es euch zuwider ist, dann schmeißt euch etwas rein, bewirkt Wunder«, lachte ein großgewachsener Mann, dessen Haare aufgestellt waren. An jedem Arm hatte er sich einen blauen Stern tätowiert. Die Beweggründe, die dazu führten, behielt er strikt für sich.

 

»Vielleicht solltest du weniger zu dir nehmen?« Der Blonde wippte unruhig mit einem Bein. Ein markante Nase stach hervor und sein Blick richtete sich auf die Masken, die sie heute Abend noch tragen würden.

Der Angesprochene brummte.

 

»Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht high.« An diesem Abend leistete er sich keinen Absturz. Jedenfalls nicht während der kommenden Stunden. Zwar verspürte er den Drang dazu, hatte er auf die Gesellschaft sowieso keine Lust, doch es galt sich nicht zu blamieren.

 

»Bringen wir es hinter uns, dann können wir den restlichen Abend genießen«, sprach die Schwarzhaarige resignierend und wandte sich desinteressiert Richtung Türe.


	3. Chiaro di luna

**Mondschein**

**10\. Februar 2012**  
 

»War klar, dass der Abend nicht ohne Überraschung abläuft«, brummte Franky und gab die Hände in die Hosentasche.

 

»Dachtest du allen Ernstes wir bekämen _Urlau_ b?« Die Blonde verdrehte unweigerlich die Augen und legte einen Gang zu.

 

»Ehrlich gesagt habe ich darauf gehofft. Ist es denn so verwerflich?«

Sie sahen sich an und Kalifa musste sich eingestehen, dass sein Gedanke nachvollziehbar war. Im Grunde sprach er lediglich das aus, dass sie sich alle dachten. Die Blonde wandte den Blick ab und sah geradewegs auf den bröckeligen Asphalt.

 

»Wir haben heute einen neuen Rekord aufgestellt. Von Jahr zu Jahr gehen wir früher«, lachte Kaku, darauf bedacht die Situation ein wenig zu lockern.

 

»Einzig unser Liebling bleibt wieder bis zum Ende. Passt nicht gerade zu seinem sonstigen Verhalten«, bemerkte die Schwarzhaarige, die sich fragte, warum es stets auf dieselbe Weise ablief.

 

»Vielleicht geilt es ihn auf im Mittelpunkt zu stehen?« Franky zuckte mit der Schulter, besah sich seine Partner, die er mittlerweile als Freunde, wenn nicht gar als Familienersatz ansah. Über seine Aussage konnten sie lediglich mit den Köpfen schütteln.

»Was denn? Ihr kennt meine Meinung zu Lucci. Im Gegensatz zu uns blüht er immer mehr auf und steigert sich hinein. Einfach abartig«, sprach er abwertend weiter und verstand den Mann nicht. Wie konnte man von dieser Arbeit dermaßen besessen sein?

 

»Womöglich hofft er auf eine Art Beförderung?« Kaku legte den Kopf schief, gab den Schal enger um seinen Hals.

 

»Mit Sicherheit nicht. Er ist eine Tötungsmaschine, die an Bürokratie kein Interesse hat. Damit entgehen ihm die Morde sowie verliert er die Gewissheit ob der Auftrag korrekt ausgeführt wurde.« Robin zog ihre Handschuhe hervor, streifte sie sich über. Allmählich schien die Kälte die Stadt wahrlich in Beschlagnahm zu nehmen. Der Frühling konnte ihrer Meinung nach ruhig früher kommen.

 

»Lucci hebt sich eben von unserer Truppe ab«, warf Kalifa nachdenklich ein und ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Anfangs schien er tatsächlich wie einer von ihnen zu sein, ein halbwegs normaler Mann. Schnell jedoch zeigte er seine wahre, andere Natur.

 

»Hat der überhaupt ein Gewissen?«

 

»Haben wir denn eines, Franky?« 

Der Angesprochene wandte sich seiner besten Freundin zu. Ein raues Lachen verließ seine Lippen, während er stehenblieb und Robins Mimik eingehend studierte.

 

»Ich sage, wir haben eines. Ansonsten hätten wir nicht all diese Probleme. Sieh uns an. Wir sind abgebrannt. Jeder von uns versucht auf seine Weise damit klar zu kommen. Ich betäub mein Gewissen, meine Erinnerungen und Schuldgefühle mit irgendwelchen Mitteln, die mich high machen und keinen klaren Gedanken fassen lassen, die meinen Schmerz für ein paar Stunden ausschalten.« Sein Blick ging zur Blonden.

»Sie hat ihr Rauschgift in der Arbeit gefunden. Obwohl ihr Bürojob mehr als Tarnung fungiert, macht sie Überstunden und vergräbt sich in Bergen von Papieren.«

Kalifa gluckste.

Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete Franky auf Kaku.

»Der hier nimmt sich bei jedem Auftrag ein Souvenir mit. Behütet sie wie Schätze und ich weiß, dass er sich immer wieder dafür entschuldigt. Die Schuldgefühle plagen ihn und er setzt sich für bedürftige Menschen ein. Arbeitet an Schiffen und hilft Kollegen oder Fremden in jeglicher Hinsicht.«

Kaku strich sich betroffen über den Oberarm. Wann er seine Kaltschnäuzigkeit verlor, konnte er nicht sagen. Frankys Worte entsprachen nun einmal der Wahrheit.

Am Ende sah der Mann zu Robin, deren Kiefer hervor trat.

»Und du? Du mimst die Unantastbare, die alles im Griff hat. Die Frau, die nichts aus der Ruhe bringen kann. Doch innerlich? Bist du wie wir, ein Wrack. Wann hast du das letzte Mal eine Nacht lang durchgeschlafen, ohne von Alpträumen geplagt zu werden?«

Einen Augenblick herrschte ein beklemmendes Schweigen, in dem jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachging. Franky schüttelte mit dem Kopf und wandte ihnen den Rücken zu, ging zum Steg und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild, welches sich an der Oberfläche leicht abzeichnete.

 

»Hast du eine Lösung parat?«, fragte Robin und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. In Anbetracht ihrer Situation brachten seine Worte nicht sehr viel. Veränderungen gab es nie.

 

»Damals hörten sich die Aussichten gut an. Wir haben die Hölle durchgemacht, von klein auf. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit haben wir alle durch unsere speziellen Fähigkeiten auf uns gelenkt. Natürlich nahmen wir das Angebot an, immerhin eine Chance dem Ganzen zu entkommen. Sonst wären mir mit Sicherheit nicht an hier. Ich habe nachgeforscht und mich in das System gehackt. Mehreren ergeht es auf dieselbe Weise oder lasst mich sagen, erging. Aussteigen ist so eine Sache. Viele versuchten auszusteigen. Der Leichensack hat nicht lange auf sich warten lassen«, erklärte Kalifa monoton.

Von der Seite aus spähte Robin zur Blonden, dachte einen Moment über ihre Worte nach, ehe sie zu Franky aufschloss. Darüber zu sprechen, brachte wenig.

 

»Nach all unseren Taten haben wir den Tod sogar verdient«, wisperte Kaku gedrückt und sah gedankenverloren hinauf zum Sternenzelt. Wehmut breitete sich aus.

 

»Solange wir keinen Plan haben, wie wir dem Ganzen entkommen, können wir uns keine Fehler erlauben. Nicht solange sich Lucci in unserer Mitte befindet«, sprach die Schwarzhaarige. Franky nickte. Er selbst hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie sie der Situation entkommen konnten.

 

»Der Gedanke musste einfach raus, mehr nicht.« Sie waren Schoßhündchen, die sich untereinander beklagten, die Veränderung blieb bisher aus. Auf Worte folgten keine Taten.

 

»Ich weiß.« Aufmunternd strich die Schwarzhaarige ihrem Freund über den Rücken. Starr hielt sie den Blick auf das Wasser gerichtet.

»Deshalb bin ich kein Fan des Karnevals. Ich beneide diese Menschen. Am Tag laufen sie mit Masken durch die Straßen, die sie abends ablegen, werden wieder sie selbst. Uns ist dieser Punkt verwehrt. Unsere Masken lassen sich nicht abnehmen.« Schwer seufzend ging sie zurück zu den beiden anderen. Mit einem Hauch von Traurigkeit in den Augen, sah er der Schwarzhaarigen hinterher. Er schloss die Augen und nahm mehrere hastige Atemzüge, ehe Franky ein breites Grinsen aufsetzte.

 

»Scheiß auf das Gelaber. Die Nacht ist jung, gehen wir noch in eine Bar und vergessen wir die Probleme, wenn auch nur für ein paar Stunden.«

 

»Hört, hört. Unser Moralapostel ist wieder normal«, lachte die Blonde.

 

»Sind es nicht eigentlich mehr die Frauen, die ihre Laune so schnell ändern?«, warf Kaku grinsend ein und erntete einen vernichtenden Blick seitens Kalifa.

 

»Das verbuche ich als sexuelle Belästigung, mein Lieber.«

 

»Aber natürlich.«

 

»Ich bin dafür, dass wir bei Bruno vorbeischauen.« Diesen Vorschlag machte Franky ständig, daher wunderte es niemanden, dass er ausgerechnet jene Bar vorschlug, die ihrem Bekannten gehörte.

»Ich habe keine Lust auf Touristen«, rechtfertigte er abermals seine Empfehlung und grinste vor sich hin. Er bekam keine Widerworte. Insgeheim mochten sie alle diesen Ort.

 

**× ×**

 

Der Abend nahm seinen Lauf und nach all den Vorstellungen, fühlte sich Nami mehr und mehr wohl inmitten der verrückten Runde. Jeder zeigte seine individuelle Macke, die ihren Charakter unterstrich und sie dennoch äußerst sympathisch machte. Allmählich verstand die junge Frau, was Vivi an ihnen mochte. Sie passten tatsächlich nicht in ihr alltägliches Umfeld. Dort gab es Regeln, Etiketten, die unbedingt eingehalten werden mussten. Ein Verstoß und die Gesellschaft zerriss sich ihr Maul. Nachdenklich musterte sie die Blauhaarige und erkannte, wie diese förmlich aufblühte. Sanft lächelnd, erhob sich Nami und marschierte Richtung Theke, wo ein gähnender Zorro bereits wartete um eine neue Bestellung entgegen zu nehmen.

 

»Wann hast du Feierabend?«, fragte sie nach und sah ihm die Müdigkeit an. Er gab ein Brummen zu hören.

 

»Gegen zwei Uhr. Nach der Woche wäre mir sofort lieber«, entgegnete er und stützte sich am dunklen Holz ab.

 

»Vivi meinte, du arbeitest lediglich am Wochenende hier?« Er nickte und fühlte nebenbei ihr Glas auf. Die letzten Male hatte sie stets dasselbe genommen, daher fragte er gar nicht mehr nach.

 

»Das ist nur ein Nebenjob. Unter der Woche bin ich als Handwerker tätig. Irgendwie muss man sich über Wasser halten. Die Lebenserhaltungskosten sind nicht gerade günstig.« Für ihn waren beide Arbeiten alles andere als prickelnd. Doch hatte er Rechnungen und musste sein Überleben sichern. Solange keine bessere Arbeit in Aussicht war, musste er durch, ob er wollte oder nicht.

 

»Was wäre dein Traumberuf?«, fragte sie nach einem kurzen Schweigen und führte nebenbei den Strohhalm zum Mund. Irritiert verzog er sein Gesicht.

 

»Wie?« Augenrollend stieß sie die Luft aus und stellte das Glas ab, um sich abstützen zu können, lehnte sich näher zu ihm und nahm Zorro grinsend ins Visier.

 

»Du hast mich verstanden. Ich sehe dir an, dass du an beiden Jobs keinerlei Interesse hast. Daher meine Frage bezüglich deines Traumberufes. Komm schon, irgendetwas musst du im Hinterkopf haben.« Natürlich hatte er sie bereits beim ersten Mal verstanden, doch was sollte er darauf erwidern? Klar, es gab einen Traum, der momentan jedoch schwer erreichbar schien. Abwartend starrte sie ihn an, ehe er nachgab und schließlich doch das Wort erhob.

 

»Schon gut. Klingt albern, doch würde ich gerne in der Fitnessbranche arbeiten. Ich trainiere selbst hart und vor allem täglich. Dieses Themengebiet interessiert mich seit Jahren sehr«, gestand Zorro und wartete ab.

 

»Und wieso bist du dann noch hier?« Überrascht musterte er die Frau. Normalerweise war Zorro eine andere Reaktion gewohnt. Besonders der Koch lachte ihn gern aus. Fest fuhr er sich durchs Haar und stieß einen Seufzer aus.

 

»Weil mir die Ausbildung fehlt. Ohne die hast du bei den Centren keine Chance Arbeit zu finden. Als ich frisch in die Stadt gekommen bin, beherrschte ich die Sprache nicht wirklich, hatte aber kaum noch Geld in den Taschen. Ihr lernte Ace kennen und er vermittelte mir meinen jetzigen Erwerb. Seit zwei Jahren arbeitete ich nebenbei hinter dem Tresen und versuche einen Teil zur Seite zu legen. Es gibt einen Workshop über mehrere Wochen, wo ich die Ausbildung verkürzt nachholen könnte. Der kostet aber und ich müsste den Teilzeitjob aufgeben. Daher keine allzu leichte Entscheidung, verstehst du?« Während der Erzählung spielte Nami mit dem Strohhalm und wusste gegen Ende hin nicht recht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Sie kannte das Problem in diesem Sinne nicht. Im Gegenteil. Einfach einer Laune folgen, keinen Gedanken an Konsequenzen verschwenden, so lebte sie in gewisser Weise. Ihre Eltern boxten sie aus jeder Lage. Eine Tatsache, die sie hin und wieder ausnutzte.

 

»Okay, die Angelegenheit scheint ein wenig kompliziert. Dennoch, gib diesen Traum nicht auf. Irgendwie kannst du ihn dir mit Sicherheit erfüllen«, meinte sie aufmunternd und sah, wie er ihr grinsend  zuzwinkerte.

 

»Glaub mir, eines Tages werde ich in dieser Branche Fuß fassen. Ich weiß, dass ich es schon auf die Reihe bekomme, irgendwie, irgendwann. Es dauert nur ein wenig. Doch genug von mir. Wie gefällt es dir bisher?« Nami trank ein wenig und dachte über seine Worte nach. Nebenbei erledigte er die Bestellung eines neuen Gastes, dem Nami keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

 

»Sehr viel habe ich noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Dass das ich bisher jedoch gesehen habe, finde ich klasse. Die Stadt, die Atmosphäre. Und ihr seid mir auch sehr sympathisch. Fühlt euch geehrt. Geschieht nicht oft, dass ich Unbekannte sofort mag. Eine Frage hätte ich allerdings. Wie habt ihr euch getroffen? Oder besser, was hat euch hierher verschlagen?« Er besah sich seine Freunde, nahm ein Glas zur Hand, welches er nachdenklich abtrocknete, ehe sich ein leicht trauriges Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich. Wo sollte er anfangen?

 

»Die Verwirrung des Lebens?« Eine Antwort, die Nami kaum  Informationen gab. Erneut erkannte sie sein Zögern, anstatt zu drängen wartete sie ab, tippte mit den Fingerspitzen auf das Holz.

»Wir sind Ausreißer, Außenseiter, die ihren Platz im Leben suchen. Nehmen wir Ruffy. Geboren ist er in Brasilien. Aufgewachsen in einem der Kinderheime. Immer wieder lief er davon, versteckte sich in den Slums der Stadt. Genau wie Ace. Sie sind nicht blutsverwandt, lieben sich jedoch wie Brüder und tuen alles füreinander. Ace ist kein Unschuldslamm, er macht krumme Dinger, um sich sein Überleben zu sichern. Durch einen Deal schleuste er Ruffy über die Grenze, fälschte einen Pass und ließ ihn hierher einfliegen. Eigentlich wollte Ace ihm ein besseres Leben bieten, doch anstatt die Schulbank zu drücken, zieht er sein eigenes Ding durch und verdient sich auf der Straße die Kohle, die er braucht.« Nami spürte, wie sie bei der Erzählung schwer schluckte und betrachtete den Schwarzhaarigen, der ihr viel zu jung vorkam. Seine quirlige Art ließ nichts dergleichen nach außen dringen. Zwar dachte sie sofort daran, dass er jemand war, der einfach in den Tag hinein lebte, doch die Geschichte kam unerwartet.

 

»Kaum zu glauben«, murmelte sie und hörte ein leises, schwaches Lachen. Mit einer Kopfbewegung zeigte er zum Blonden.

 

»Sanji ist es ähnlich ergangen. Auch er lernte seine Eltern nie kennen. Er kommt aus Frankreich, wurde in seiner Kindheit von einer Pflegefamilie zur nächsten gereicht. Als es ihm zu viel wurde, haute er ab, fuhr quer durch Europa und landete schließlich hier, wo er in diversen Restaurants den Abwasch erledigte. Eigentlich galt diese Stadt als Überbrückung. Seine Einstellung änderte sich schlagartig, als der Chefkoch seiner jetzigen Arbeitsstätte sein Talent entdeckte. Er blieb. Dort hat er die Gelegenheit aufzusteigen, sich einen Namen zu machen. Seine Art allerdings, die ist aufgesetzt. Er überspielt sein Innerstes, das ziemlich abgebrannt ist. Er ist ein exzellenter Koch und Freund. Und damit wir beide uns verstehen, versprich mir, dass du den letzten Teil niemals gehört hast, okay?« Die beiden hatte eine innige Hassliebe, die stets dazu führte, dass sie sich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit in der Wolle hatten. Dennoch schätzte er den Blonden wie den Rest sehr.

 

»Versprochen, ich schweige wie ein Grab«, meinte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und besah sich den Koch, der sich gerade eine weitere Zigarette ansteckte und lauthals lachte, während er sich zu Vivi beugte.

»In einer Sache kann ich beide verstehen. Zwar habe ich in mancher Hinsicht Glück, also wenn es um meinen Lebensstil geht. Jedoch kann ich nachvollziehen, wie es ist, wenn man seine leiblichen Eltern nie kennengelernt hat. Ich war ein Baby als sie starben, wodurch ich keine Erinnerungen an sie habe. Nicht einmal ihre Namen habe ich herausgefunden.«

 

»Hatte sie gar nicht erzählt«, murmelte der Barkeeper verblüfft und erntete ein schwaches Nicken.

 

»Ich spreche nie darüber.« Wieder setzte sie ein fröhliches Lächeln auf und schob den Gedanken sofort zur Seite. Darüber hatte sie sich bereits viel zu oft den Kopf zerbrochen.

»Doch zurück zu euch, ich seh schon, du hast noch mehr Geschichten zu bieten.  Bonney dürfte demnach auch einiges durchgemacht haben?« Zorro nickte. Alle hatten sie das. Jedenfalls, wenn man sowohl Vivi als auch Perona außer Acht ließ. Er warf sich das Tuch über die Schulter, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und beobachtete Bonney, die gut gelaunt schien.

 

»Viel kann ich dir nicht berichten, sie hält alles unter Verschluss. Lediglich hat sie erzählt, dass sie in einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion abgehauen ist, ohne Geld oder Papiere. Das war vor acht Jahren. Irgendwann hat sie Ruffy in einer der Gassen aufgelesen und, du musst wissen er ist ein äußerst hilfsbereiter Mensch, hat sie eben mitgenommen und seither gehört sie eben zur Truppe. Manchmal frage ich mich, was genau vorgefallen war, denn sie leidet unter einem Verfolgungswahn und hat beinah jede Nacht Alpträume.« Im Laufe der Zeit hatte er immer wieder versucht das Gespräch mit ihr zu suchen. Anstatt sich ihm anzuvertrauen, blockte sie ab und tat als war alles in Ordnung. Aus ihr wurde Zorro nicht schlau.

 

»Und du?«, fragte sie vorsichtig nach und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Ohne Zögern erwiderte er den Blickkontakt, auch wenn sich sein Kiefer einen Moment markant abzeichnete.

 

»Ich bin in Japan geboren, meine Mutter jedoch war Europäerin. Nach dem Tod meiner Eltern zog mich ein guter Freund der Familie auf. Er hatte eine Tochter, wir waren die besten Freunde, jedenfalls bis zu jenem Tag an dem der Unfall geschah. Sie starb. Obwohl alle meinten, es wäre nicht meine Schuld gewesen, verlor ich mein Gleichgewicht. Ich wollte fort. Mein Ziehvater ermöglichte mir einen Besuch bei meinen Verwandten, hier auf diesem Kontinent, ich sollte auf andere Gedanken kommen. Kurz bevor ich sie erreichte, habe ich das Geld genommen, bin abgetaucht und du siehst wo ich gelandet bin.« Schweigen trat ein. Nach all den Informationen brauchte Nami sichtlich die eine oder andere Minute um diese zu verdauen. Die Probleme, die sie aus ihrem eigenen Umfeld kannte, hörten sich nun vielmehr nach einfachen Lappalien an. Nicht wert auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken darüber zu verschwenden.

 

»Und ausgerechnet in dieser Stadt läuft ihr euch alle über den Weg«, lachte sie leise und musste sagen, dass das Leben manchmal wirklich interessante Begegnungen und Wendungen mit sich brachte.

 

»Verrückt, oder? Wir vier beziehen sogar eine WG. Du kannst dir mit Sicherheit vorstellen, dass es bei uns äußerst chaotisch zugeht«, scherzte der Barkeeper und ordnete die Gläser ins Regal.

 

»Nach euren Erlebnissen müsste ich eigentlich dankbar für mein eigenes Leben sein und doch bin ich es selten«, kam es ernüchternd. Zorro wurde hellhörig, lächelte ihr jedoch aufmunternd entgegen.

 

»Jeder Mensch führt sein eigenes Leben, Nami. Jeder hat seine eigenen Päckchen zu tragen. Vielleicht sehen deine Probleme in manchen Augen nicht schlimm aus, doch es zählt, wie du es siehst, nicht die anderen.« Sie gluckste und atmete tief durch. Viele sahen sie als eine starke, gern auch arrogante Person, die nichts und niemand aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen konnte, die stets einen Kommentar parat hatte und ihn äußerste ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Innerlich sah es anders aus, dort baute sie vielmehr Blockaden auf, die ihre wahren Gefühle verbargen. Selbst ihrer Schwester gegenüber war sie nach und nach kaltherziger geworden. Niemand durfte die Schwäche in ihren Augen erkennen. Trotz allem berührten sie die Erzählungen, obwohl es sich so gesehen um vier vollkommen Fremde handelte. Unruhig rutschte sie am Barhocker hin und her, leerte den restlichen Inhalt des Glases in einem Zug.

 

»Ich glaube, ich geh mal an die frische Luft.« Wissend nickte Zorro und stützte sich am Tresen ab, während er ihr ausdruckslos hinterher sah. Allmählich wunderte es ihn nicht mehr, dass Vivi auf diese Weise von Nami schwärmte. Sie gefiel ihm, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie gut in ihre Mitte passen würde. In ihr sah er kein verzogenes Gör sondern eine von ihnen. Eine junge Frau, die selbst eine Last mit sich trug und einfach nach dem Platz im Leben suchte. Was genau dahinter steckte, musste er allerdings erst herausfinden.

 

**× ×**

 

»Bedauerlich, dass ihre Kollegen nicht länger geblieben sind«, sprach ein elegant gekleideter Mann mittleren Alters und erntete dafür einen nicht vielsagenden Blick. Der Schwarzhaarige nippte an seinem Glas, während er seine freie Hand in die Hosentasche gleiten ließ.

 

»Sie haben um unser Erscheinen gebeten, sie waren pünktlich und haben sich korrekt verhalten, da steht es ihnen frei zu gehen«, gab er neutral zurück und besah sich den Saal. Die Veranstaltung widerte ihn an, vielmehr sah er das Ganze als pure Zeitverschwendung.

»Ich werde mich selbst zurückziehen. Das Gespräch haben Sie gesucht, von daher.« Der andere lächelte. Seine Augen erreichte es allerdings nicht, diese waren starr, eiskalt.

 

»Gewiss. Ihre Leistungen sprechen für Sie. Daher möchte ich Ihnen, im Namen aller, ein Angebot unterbreiten. Wir hätten Sie gerne als Art Koordinator, auch, nun ja, nennen wir es Ausbilder. Ihre Hang zur Perfektion gefällt uns.« Lucci verzog das Gesicht, ließ die Hand, in der er das Glas hielt, sinken.

 

»Ich lehne dankend ab. Für solch einen Dienst bin ich nicht geschaffen. Mein jetziges Aufgabengebiet reicht mir vollkommen.«

 

»Keine Chance Sie zu überzeugen?« Ohne Zögern schüttelte er den Kopf.

 

»Nein, ich bin zufrieden. Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen.« Für ihn war das Gespräch beendet, wartete keine Antwort ab sondern begab sich direkt zum Ausgang. Dort streckte man ihm bereits Zylinder und Mantel entgegen. Elegant schlenderte er durch die große Halle und dachte bereits an die Durchführung seines nächsten Auftrages. Perfektion war immerhin sein oberstes Gebot.

 

»Ich kenne niemanden, der dieses Angebot je abgelehnt hat«, sprach ein anderer Mann und sah in jene Richtung, in die der Schwarzhaarige verschwand.

 

»Ihm lechzt es nach Blut. Seine Gelüste müssen gestillt werden. Ich habe von Anfang an gesagt, dass er der Falsche ist. Seien wir froh, dass wir solch einen an vorderster Front haben.«

 

»Ich bin trotzdem der Ansicht, dass er es gerne maßlos übertreibt, sobald er allein unterwegs ist.«

 

»Findest du?«

 

»Sein Ziel war eine Person, am Ende hatten wir acht Tote. Als Begründung gab er an, dass sie sich im direkten Umfeld aufhielten. Lediglich sein Team zeigt ihm Grenzen auf.«

 

»Er ist eben gerne gründlich.«

 

 »Wenn du mich fragst, zu gründlich. Irgendwann fällt es auf und ein Fehler erfolgt. Sein Muster ist fehlerhaft.«

 

 »Sollte irgendetwas schief gehen, dann muss er sich selbst aus der Misere retten, ab dem Punkt geht er uns nichts mehr an.«

 

**× ×**

 

Ein Frösteln überkam Nami, als ihr die frische Nachtluft entgegen kam. Merklich zeichnete sich ihr Atem in der Luft ab. Unruhig tapste sie auf der Stelle, schlang die Arme um den Körper und doch nahm sie einen tiefen Zug.

 

»Eine Jacke könnte helfen«, hörte sie eine fremde Stimme sagen, nicht unweit von ihr. Hastig schnellte ihr Kopf zur Seite, sah sich um. Ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt, erkannte sie eine Frau, stehend auf einem Stapel Kisten, schwarz gekleidet und den Blick Richtung Himmel gerichtet. Nami sah an sich hinunter, gluckste während sie leicht mit den Schultern zuckte.

 

»Muss ich wohl vergessen haben.« Wieder richtete sie die Aufmerksamkeit auf die Frau, die keine Anstalt machte, sie anzusehen. Die Schwarzhaarige nickte. In Nami schien sich die Neugierde in den Vordergrund zu schieben.

»Und warum steht jemand nachts auf Kisten und starrt vor sich hin?« Die Frage brannte förmlich auf ihrer Zunge, in manchen Dingen war sie einfach zu neugierig. Der Kälte trotzend strich sie sich druckvoll über die Oberarme.

 

»Um den Mond besser betrachten zu können«, kam als knappe Antwort zurück. Stirnrunzelnd trat die junge Frau näher und versuchte sich selbst eine Meinung zu bilden. Von ihrer Position konnte sie ihn erkennen und fragte sich, ob dieser Perspektivenwechsel einen solchen Unterschied mit sich brachte. Die Unbekannte schwieg. Mit der Zunge schnalzend, stieg Nami nun selbst auf den Kistenstapel und erkannte dabei wie ihr die Unbekannte Platz machte, mit Körper somit seitlich an die Wand lehnte.

 

»Und?« Nami neigte den Kopf zur Seite, kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie wartete ab, ehe sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen stahl.

 

»Ich muss zugeben, er wirkt anders, wenn auch nur ein wenig.« Die Fremde gab ein kaum hörbares Lachen von sich.

 

»Alles eine Frage des Blickwinkels.« Ohne den Blick auf Nami zu richten, wandte sie sich zum Gehen und Nami beobachtete, wie sie leichtfüßig die Abstände nahm, ehe sie am Asphalt auftrat. Gerade als sie sich in Bewegung setzen wollte, war es Nami, die die Stille unterbrach.

 

»Woher wusstest du, dass ich nicht von hier bin?«, fragte die junge Frau skeptisch und erkannte, wie die anderen den Oberkörper in ihre Richtung drehte.

 

»Intuition?« Nami hob die Augenbrauen. 

 

»Dann muss ich ja ganz schön auffallen«, meinte sie plump. Die Schwarzhaarige schmunzelte.

 

»Nein. Ehrlich gesagt, ich habe vorhin mitbekommen, wie du dich mit dem Barkeeper unterhalten hast«, erklärte sie gelassen, lächelte ein weiteres Mal und ging schließlich in Richtung Bar zurück. Nami verharrte einen weiteren Moment an jener Stelle, schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Worte ließ sie sich durch den Kopf gehen, doch in der Bar selbst, war sie ihr nie aufgefallen.

Minuten später schloss Nami zu Vivi und ihren Freunden auf, setzte sich mit einem neuen Drink zu ihnen und spürte wie ihr Körper dankbar über die Wärme war. Suchend sah sie sich im Raum um. Erst als ihr Blick auf dem Tisch in der hintersten Ecke ankam, erkannte sie die Frau von vorhin. Kein Wunder, dass sie diese vorhin nie bemerkt hatte. Nachdenklich musterte sie diese einen Moment, erkannte wie sich ein verführerisches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen ausbreitete. Bevor sie sich darüber einen Gedanken machen konnte, drehte die Schwarzhaarige ihren Kopf, wodurch sich ihre Blicke trafen. Nami war sich darüber im Klaren, dass sie das gemerkt hatte. Doch ein wenig verlegen, erwiderte sie das Lächeln. Warum sie das tat, verstand die junge Frau selbst nicht. Jedoch hielt der Blickkontakt nicht allzu lange. Eine Hand wedelte vor ihrem Gesicht herum. Seufzend spähte sie zur Seite.

 

»Hast du etwas gesagt?«, fragte die Orangehaarige nach. Vivi hob eine Augenbraue, sah ihre Freundin verwirrt an, die sich nun gänzlich abwandte und mit dem Rücken zur Unbekannten saß.

 

»Alles in Ordnung?«

 

»Ja, ich hab lediglich nachgedacht. Also, was wolltest du sagen?“ Nami sah ihr die Sorge an.  Manchmal brauchte es eine Kleinigkeit und Vivi machte sich sofort Gedanken, ob etwas nicht stimmte. Während sie den Worten ihrer Freundin lauschte, verspürte Nami all die Zeit über das Gefühl, dass weiterhin der Blick der Schwarzhaarigen auf ihr ruhte.

 


	4. »Surprise! Surprise!«

**»Surprise! Surprise!«**

**11\. Februar 2012**

 

Ausgeruht, schlenderte die Schwarzhaarige in das Esszimmer. Am dortigen Tisch stand bereits ihr Laptop, den sie einschaltete. Während sie sich setzte, stellte sie sowohl die Tasse Kaffee wie auch ihr Tablet ab, welches sie bis dahin unter den Arm geklemmt hatte.

Ihr morgendliches Ritual war stets dasselbe. Die einzige Routine in ihrem Leben, die sie sich nicht nehmen ließ. Eine ausgiebige Dusche, ein, zwei Tassen Kaffee gepaart mit den aktuellen Nachrichten, wie auch einen Blick auf ihre Termine. Der restliche Tag war meist durcheinander, je nachdem, was bevor stand.

Die Stille, die ihr Haus fühlte, tat gut. Gerade einmal das Tippen auf der Tastatur durchbrach sie ein wenig.

Genüsslich führte sie die Tasse an ihre Lippen und trank einen größeren Schluck. Entspannt lehnte sich die Schwarzhaarige zurück, schlug die erste Seite der Zeitung auf.

Eher desinteressiert überflog sie die Schlagzeilen, vielmehr suchte sie nach bestimmten Ereignissen. Ein Signalton erklang und von der Seite aus spähte sie auf den Bildschirm. Ein trauriges, leises Lachen erfolgte. Das Geld war überwiesen worden. Erschreckend, was ihr die Arbeit einbrachte.

Wieder glitten ihre Finger über die Tastatur. Mehrere Datensätze kamen zum Vorschein. Der angekündigte Auftrag nahm allmählich Formen an und sie konnte einen ersten Überblick gewinnen. Wie stets zeigte sie dabei keine Emotionen. Diese waren deplatziert. Fing man einmal damit an, zu viele Gefühle in die Arbeit zu legen, stand man sich selbst im Weg.

Starr überflog sie alles, ehe sie ihr Tablet zur Hand nahm und ihren Kalender aufrief. Eine Information hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Abermals verglich sie die Termine, ehe sie sich erhob und an das Fenster trat.

Ihr Blick streifte die Umgebung ab, eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, wie sie sich selbst einredete. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht vorgehabt, diese Gala zu besuchen. Eher suchte sie seit Tagen eine passende Ausrede. Nun hatte sich das Ganze von selbst erledigt.

Angestrengt strich sie sich über die Stirn. Sehr viel Zeit um Vorkehrungen zu treffen gab man ihr in diesem Fall wahrlich nicht.

 

**× ×**

 

Verschlafen öffneten sich die Augen der Orangehaarigen. Ein herzhaftes Gähnen verließ ihre Lippen. Abermals blinzelte sie, versuchte sich an das Sonnenlicht zu gewöhnen. Minuten verstrichen, in denen sie lediglich da lag und Richtung Fenster sah.

Schließlich griff sie nach ihrem Mobiltelefon und las die Uhrzeit ab. Die Nachrichten, die aufleuchteten, ignorierte sie vorerst. Desinteressiert fiel das Handy auf die Matratze, während sich ihr Körper in Bewegung setzte.

Der Boden unter ihren Fußsohlen fühlte sich einen Moment kühl an. Als sie sich erhob, gab sie die Arme in die Luft, streckte sich ausgiebig. Ein weiteres Gähnen war zu hören.

Summend nahm sie das Haarband vom Nachtisch, strich sich durchs Haar und band es zu einem Zopf. Obwohl die erste Nacht lang war, sprühte sie vor guter Laune. Bei ihr, bekannt als Morgenmuffel, eine wahre Seltenheit.

Schwungvoll öffnete Nami das Fenster und atmete die frische Luft ein. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln wandte sie sich schließlich ab und verließ das Zimmer. Im Flur streifte ihr Blick umher.

Leichtfüßig wanderte Nami über das Parkett und trat in die Küche, wo sie Vivi vorfand.

 

»Guten Morgen«, flötete die junge Frau euphorisch und vernahm ein Brummen ihrer Freundin, die sich tiefer in den Stuhl sinken ließ und die Kapuzenjacke enger um ihren Körper schlang.

 

»Morgen, die Kaffeemaschine ist dort drüben«, murmelte Vivi und blätterte lustlos in der Zeitung.

Nami konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Im Gegensatz zu ihr, hatte Vivi diese Nacht nicht allzu gut überstanden. Im Grunde eine verdrehte Welt. Normalerweise verlief der Morgen in  umgekehrten Bahnen. Nami schüttelte mit dem Kopf, drückte den Knopf und sah dem Kaffee zu, wie dieser in die Tasse floss.

 

»Anscheinend zeigt der Alkohol Wirkung«, bemerkte der Rotschopf breit grinsend.

»Wie lange bist du bereits wach?« Mit der Tasse lehnte sie sich an die Arbeitsplatte und nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck. Leicht verzog sie den Mund und gab ein wenig Milch hinzu. Eigentlich wollte sie versuchen ihn schwarz zu sich zu nehmen, doch irgendwie wollte es nicht so recht.

Vivi schob die Zeitung von sich und studierte ihre Freundin eingehend.

 

»Seit einer Stunde, oder so. Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen.«

Irgendetwas an dem Getue war faul. Seit sie Nami kannte, hatte sie diese zu solch einer Uhrzeit nie auf diese Weise erlebt. Kein Wunder, dass sich Skepsis breit machte.

»Habe ich gestern etwas übersehen?« Nami lachte leise auf, während ihre Hand über die Kante strich.

 

»Nein. Darf ich keine gute Laune an den Tag legen?«

 

»Nein. Nicht, wenn du an meiner Stelle sein müsstest«, brachte sie gähnend hervor.

Nami zuckte mit den Schultern, genehmigte sich einen weiteren Schluck und konnte deutlich spüren, wie sich in Vivi eine anständige Portion an Neugierde aufstaute.

»Hat dein Flirt einen Namen?« Vivi kannte ihre Freundin zu gut um zu wissen, dass das auf jeden Fall damit zusammenhängen musste. Ein leises Kichern drang an ihre Ohren. Nami stieß sich ab und stellte sich neben Vivi an die Theke. Lächelnd legte sie einen Arm um die andere.

 

»Du denkst zu viel. Ich war den ganzen Abend bei euch. Mich interessiert eher, wie du dein Problem lösen möchtest. Dein Schwarm ist äußerst, nun ja, verwirrt. Steht der tatsächlich auf Frauen?« Der Themenwechsel schien geglückt, den Vivi verzog angestrengt das Gesicht.

 

»Er ist eben speziell. Außerdem,…«

 

»Ja?« Vivi stöhnte entnervt auf und befreite sich aus Namis Griff und glitt vom Hocker.

 

»Ich gehe duschen. Später zeige ich dir die Stadt.«

Kopfschüttelnd blickte Nami einen Augenblick lang hinterher. Ein Flirt? Wohl kaum. Dennoch überraschte es sie nicht, dass Vivi sofort an so etwas dachte.

Nachdenklich starrte sie auf die Zeitung, setzte sich indes auf den Hocker, ehe sie durch die Lokalnachrichten blätterte. Im Grunde fiel das Lesen flach und sie betrachtete vielmehr die Bilder, die darin abgebildet waren. Bei einem blieb ihre Aufmerksamkeit allerdings hängen und studierte es eingehend. Die Erinnerungen an die gestrige Begegnung ließ Nami Revue passieren. Ein Name stach ihr ins Auge.

 

»Interessant«, murmelte sie vor sich hin. In Gedanken tippten ihre Fingerspitzen auf das Papier. Obwohl ihre Unterhaltung äußerst begrenzt war, so hatten das Gespräch und der Blickkontakt in der Bar durchaus einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen.

  

**4\. November 1998**

 

Nervös beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte. Seit Tagen verfolgte sie das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Wieso?

Der Winter hatte Moskau unlängst eingeholt, obwohl es erst Anfang November war, spürte sie die Kälte in ihren Gliedmaßen. Um ihre Hände zu schützen, gab sie diese in die Jackentaschen, ihren Kopf hatte sie ein wenig gesenkt. Der Wind sollte so wenig Angriffsfläche haben, wie möglich.

Erneut sah sie zurück. Niemand zu sehen. Bildete sie sich all das tatsächlich ein? Sie bog um die Ecke und fand sich auf einer der belebteren Straßen wieder. Erleichterung fühlte sie dennoch nicht.

An diesem Morgen war sie spät dran. Der Kurs würde bald anfangen und sie wollte pünktlich erscheinen. Trotz ihres Alters studierte sie seit einem Jahr dort. Ein Glück. Durch ihre Intelligenz hatte sie einen Freifahrtschein erhalten. Anstatt bis zu ihrem 18. Lebensjahr bei ihrem Onkel in St. Petersburg leben zu müssen, konnte sie dadurch in die Hauptstadt flüchten und ihn und seine Frau endlich hinter sich lassen.

Geradeaus blickend erkannte sie die Universität und dieses Mal fühlte sie Sicherheit. Wenn sie dort war, verlor sie all ihre Sorgen und konzentrierte sich auf ihr Studium.

Im Gehen fiel ihr ein schwarzer Wagen auf, aus dem zwei Männer ausstiegen. Ruckartig blieb sie stehen. Hastig wandte sie sich um und erkannte einen weiteren Mann. Nein, dieses Gefühl hatte sie nicht unberechtigt. Wieder drehte sie sich.

 

»Was wollen Sie?« Beide tauschten Blicke untereinander aus, ehe einer der beiden das Wort erhob. Er lächelte.

 

»Wir würden gerne mit dir reden.« Unschlüssig sah sie sich um. Im Grunde sprach nichts gegen eine Szene, immerhin gab es Augenzeugen. Doch wartete sie ab.

 

»Auflauern um ein Gespräch zu führen? Keine vertrauenserweckende Basis.«

 

»Wir haben unsere Gründe. Ich kann sie dir gerne bei einem Kaffee erläutern.« Neugierig war sie, keine Frage. Das Angebot jedoch anzunehmen, war eine andere Sache.

 

»Ich bin spät dran, vielleicht ein anderes Mal.« Ihre Worte klangen nicht so selbstbewusst, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte.

 

»Dann um ein Uhr im Büro des Dekan.« Überraschung machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Der Mann lachte.

»Sagen wir, er ist ein alter Freund.« Sie schluckte schwer, nickte und schob sie an den Männern vorbei. Was wollten sie? Ihr Herz hämmerte wild gegen ihren Brustkorb. Nochmal drehte sie sich um, erkannte, dass ihre Blicke sie verfolgten.

 

»Und?« Der dritte Mann schloss zu den anderen auf und gab seine Kapuze vom Kopf.

 

»Ein unscheinbares Mädchen. Kein wirklicher Freundeskreis, verbringt die Zeit meist mit lernen, lesen. Nicht gerade das Leben eines normalen Teenagers ihres Alters. Ihre Fähigkeiten sprechen allerdings für sich. Ich musste mich anstrengen, dass sie mich nicht direkt erkennt.«

 

**12\. Februar 2012**

 

Lachend beobachtete Nami, zusammen mit Vivi, die Straßenkünstler. Allen voran Bonney und Ruffy, die deutlich die Aufmerksamkeit der Besucher magnetisch anzogen. Die Künste des Schwarzhaarigen waren bemerkenswert, seine Bewegungen, wie er seinen Körper kontrollierte. Fasziniert behielt sie ihn weiter im Auge. Nach all den Geschichten, die man ihr erzählt hatte, war sie erpicht darauf zu erfahren, was an ihnen dran war und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass seine Freunde weitaus untertrieben hatten.

 

»Wie einfach es wirkt.«

Vivi nickte. Oft kam sie nachmittags hierher, spielte die stille Beobachterin. Egal, wie oft sie seine Vorführungen schon sah, sie bekam nie genug davon.

 

»Reich wird er davon nicht, doch an Geld hat er keinerlei Interesse. Ihm genügt es, dass er davon überleben und seinem Freiheitstrieb folgen kann.« Der Schwarzhaarige lebte nach seinen eigenen Regeln, tat wonach es ihm drang. Tief in ihrem Innersten wusste sie, dass er irgendwann von hier verschwand und weiter zog, auf der Suche nach einem neuen Abenteuer.

»Er formt das Leben nach seinen Wünschen. Ich würde durchdrehen, wenn ich total planlos da stünde. Einen Tag nach dem anderen so nehme, wie er kommt.«

Nami stützte sich mit den Händen nach hinten hin ab und streckte das Gesicht der Sonne entgegen.

 

»Ich beneide seine Einstellung«, murmelte sie dabei und schloss die Augen. Oftmals stellte sie sich vor, ihre Zelte abzubrechen und ohne Ziel und Plan die Welt zu bereisen. Viel zu oft, doch der Schneid dazu, fehlte ihr.

Die Stadt ermöglichte ihr eine Chance, wenigstens einen Teil hinter sich zu lassen, wenn auch für kurze Zeit.

Vivi schwieg, spürte jedoch, das hinter ihren Worten mehr lang und wartete ab.

»Anfangs habe ich vorgehabt dich grundlos zu besuchen. Also, dich mal wieder zu sehen. Vor ein paar Tagen hat sich mir allerdings eine Möglichkeit eröffnet. Wie du weißt, habe ich in den Ferien oft in einem Planungsbüro gearbeitet. Es macht mir Spaß und anscheinend sind sie mit dem, das ich in dieser Zeit geleistet habe, zufrieden. Sie haben mir ein Angebot unterbreitet. Nach dem Schulabschluss könnte ich für ein Projekt bei ihnen einsteigen. Ich wäre für einige Monate hier.« Überrascht von dieser Nachricht, drehte sich Vivi ihr gänzlich zu.

 

»Und?« Die Überraschung entwich, machte ihrer Begeisterung Platz. Einen Spalt breit öffneten sich Namis Augen und von der Seite aus sah sie zu ihrer Freundin. Mit solch einer Reaktion hatte sie bereites gerechnet.

 

»Ich denke, ich nehme das Angebot an. Eine perfekte Gelegenheit für den Tapetenwechsel, den ich nötig habe.« Euphorisch umarmte Vivi den Rotschopf, die die Geste erwiderte, jedoch ein wenig die Augen überrollte.

 

»Du könntest die Zeit über bei uns wohnen. Es ist gähnend langweilig alleine in dem großen Haus und mein Vater hätte mit Sicherheit keine Probleme«, sprudelte es aus der jüngeren heraus.

Lachend schüttelte Nami den Kopf.

 

»Hey, noch habe ich nichts fixiert. Darüber reden wir, wenn ich tatsächlich zusage.«

Vivi lehnte sich zurück und zwinkerte der anderen zu.

 

»Nein, ich kenne dich. Du bist jemand, der schnell erkennt, ob du etwas möchtest oder nicht. Wenn du also bereits ein paar Tage darüber nachdenkst, bist du dem Vorhaben alles andere als abgeneigt.«

 

»Vielleicht bin ich jemand geworden, der sich alle Möglichkeiten durch den Kopf gehen lässt.«

Vivi grinste vor sich hin, während ihr Blick über den Platz schweifte.

 

»Nie und nimmer. Manche Dinge ändern sich nie.«

Daher mochte Nami ihre Freundin. Niemand kannte sie besser. Die einzige Person, die stets wusste, was in ihr vor sich ging, die ihre Lügen immer wieder durchbrach, die bei all ihren Entscheidungen hinter ihr stand, sie unterstützte. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln machte sich auf ihren Lippen breit. Lediglich in einem Punkt hatte sie Vivi austricksen können.

Nami wusste, dass sie bereits viel früher und vor allem öfter hätte vorbei kommen sollen. Abseits der Heimat fühlte sich alles viel unkomplizierter an. Ihr Handy holte sie aus ihrer Gedankenwelt. Ein Blick auf den aufleuchtenden Namen reichte aus, um ihr ein Brummen zu entlocken. Ohne zu antworten landete es zurück in ihrer Jackentasche.

 

»Warum gehst du nicht ran?«, fragte die Blauhaarige gefühlvoll. Nami haderte mit sich selbst. Kein Thema mit dem sie sich beschäftigen wollte, jedenfalls nicht in der Zeit, die sie hier verbrachte.

 

»Unwichtig«, wich sie aus und schenkte den Straßenkünstlern nochmals ihre Aufmerksamkeit, ehe sie sich erhob.

»Gehen wir etwas trinken?«

Vivi runzelte die Stirn, tat es ihrer Freundin allerdings gleich. Sie winkte ihren Freunden zu und folgte Nami, die sich durch die Menschenmasse drängte.

 

»Wer ist sie?« Natürlich wusste sie darüber Bescheid. Schon früh hatte Vivi das Desinteresse Männern gegenüber erkannt. Eine Tatsache, welche ihrer Freundschaft nie geschadet hatte.

Vivi übernahm schließlich die Führung, nahm die andere bei der Hand um sie nicht zu verlieren. Einige Minuten schlängelten sie sich hindurch, ehe sie vor einem Café abseits der Hauptattraktionen des San Marco Viertels zum Stillstand kamen.

 

»Wer sagt, dass eine Frau im Mittelpunkt steht?« Perplex merkte Vivi, wie ihr die Gesichtszüge entglitten.

Nami schob sich an ihrer Freundin vorbei und marschierte schnurstracks auf einen der hinteren Tische zu, wo sie sich schweigend auf einen der Stühle niederließ.

Fassungslos stolperte Vivi hinterher und erneut trat Schweigen ein. Anders als vorhin hatte dieses einen unangenehmen Beigeschmack. Die Schülerin wartete mit ihren Fragen. Erst als der Kellner ihre Bestellungen brachte, warf sie ihre Zurückhaltung über Bord.

 

»Wie meintest du das vorhin? Wer ist der Typ? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du plötzlich mit Männern etwas anbandelst.«

Nami verhakte ihre Finger ineinander, strich druckvoll mit dem linken Daumen über die Innenseite der anderen Hand.

 

»Law, der Sohn von guten Freunden meiner Zieheltern. In gewisser Weise ein Genie. Trotz seiner 26 Jahre, ist er in der Chirurgie bereits bekannt. Er passt perfekt in dieses Macho-Gehabe. Er steht auf mich. Eine Tatsache, die den beiden durchaus gefällt. Allein das Getue, wenn der Idiot in der Nähe ist.« Missbilligend schüttelte sie den Kopf, fuhr sich verzweifelt durchs Haar. Vivi blinzelte mehrmals angestrengt.

 

»Ich dachte, sie haben kein Problem damit, dass-«

 

»Dass ich lesbisch bin? HA! Suprise, surprise. Kleine Fehlinformation meinerseits. Sie ignorieren diesen _Schandfleck_  gekonnt. Der Penner ist der Grund dafür, warum meine letzte Beziehung den Bach runter ging«, gab sie verachtend von sich, wobei nach und nach jene Wut hochkroch, die sie seit Wochen versuchte zu beherrschen.

 

»Daher ein Tapetenwechsel«, wisperte Vivi, sichtlich bestürzt. Zwar schrieben und sprachen sie regelmäßig miteinander, doch davon hatte Nami bisher kein Sterbenswörtchen erwähnt. Selbst als sie nachgefragt hatte, warum ihre Beziehung zu Brüche ging, hatte ihre Freundin eine passende Erklärung parat gehabt.

 

»Die einzige Lüge, die ich dir je aufdrücken hab können«, flüsterte Nami gepresst. In dem Bereich wollte sie alleine klar kommen, kein Mitleid anderer hören. Unruhig wippte sie mit einem Bein, während sie auf einen undefinierten Punkt starrte.

 

»Er ruft oft an.«

Nami hob eine Augenbraue, war das alles, das ihr Vivi zu sagen hatte?

»Ich meine, seit du hier bist, habe ich mehrmals mitbekommen, wie dein Handy klingelte. Ein Blick und du hast es ignoriert, hast den Anrufer weggedrückt oder ausgeschalten. Wenigstens kenn ich nun den Grund.« Vivi beugte sich vor, streckte dabei ihre Hand aus und wartete ab, ehe Nami diese Geste erwiderte. Sanft drückte sie die Hand der anderen, sah diese mitfühlend an.

»Du nimmst das Angebot auf jeden Fall wahr und darüber reden wir später nochmal in Ruhe. Keine Ausflüchte, okay?«

 

»Von mir aus, aber bitte mit einer ordentlichen Portion Alkohol«, meinte sie schelmisch grinsend und setzte erneut ihr lockeres Pokerface auf.

 

**26\. Dezember 2011**

 

Mit einem charmanten Lächeln nahm sie die letzte Stufe der Marmortreppe und betrachtete sich die illustre Runde.

Die jährlich stattfindende Prozedur, in der ihr Vater alle möglichen Freunde und Geschäftspartner einlud und auf ein weiteres Jahr voller Gewinne anstieß, war im vollen Gang. Trotzdem blieb ihre Erscheinung nicht unerkannt. Ein Zelebrieren, bei dem sich jeder selbst gerne auf die Schulter klopfen wollte und im Auge der Öffentlichkeit ausgetragen wurde.

Ginge es nach ihr, läge sie bei ihrer Freundin, egal was sie auch taten, sie würde einfach die Zweisamkeit genießen. Leider galt es an jenem Abend die perfekte Tochter zu mimen. Sie besah sich die Gesichter und ekelte sich innerlich. Nein, für die Welt war sie nicht geboren.

Dennoch vollführte sie ihr Schauspiel auf eine perfekte, elegante Art und Weise. Wie automatisiert begrüßte sie diverse Menschen, führte Smalltalk. Die Fassade stand, die niemand hinterfragte.

Lächelnd nahm sie ein Glas Champagner vom Kellner entgegen, wissend, dass das mit Sicherheit nicht das letzte war.

 

»Trink nicht zu viel«, hörte sie neben sich und erkannte ihre Schwester, die sie mahnend ansah. Manchmal wusste diese mit ihrer Fürsorge zu übertreiben.

 

»Keine Sorge. Obwohl mir der Gedanke gefällt, mich vor allen zu übergeben, werde ich dem Drang nicht nachgeben.« Mit einem Grinsen nippte sie an ihrem Getränk, erntete für ihre Aussage einen missbilligenden Blick.

 

»Du bist ein Genie darin, dir das Leben selbst zu erschweren.« Nojiko war mit ihrem Latein am Ende. Seit Wochen hatte selbst sie keinen allzu guten Draht zu ihrer Schwester. Mit solch einer Wendung hatte sie bis dato nicht gerechnet. Ihr Verhältnis zueinander schien eingefroren. Ganz anderes als die Jahre zuvor.

 

»Tue ich das? Wirklich? Meiner Meinung nach verläuft es gut, ihr seid diejenigen, die mir Steine in den Weg legen.«

Ein Seufzen erklang. Nojiko wollte an diesem Abend mit Sicherheit kein erneutes Streitgespräch entfachen.

 

»Sie brauchen Zeit.«

Nami lachte auf. Als ob. Wie lange denn noch? In gewisser Hinsicht konnte sie ihre Schwester verstehen, sie stand direkt zwischen den Fronten. Im Gegensatz zu ihr, entsprach Nojiko dem ganzen Szenario. Mit ihr gab es selten Probleme.

 

»Warten wir eben noch ein paar Jährchen ab, wie du wünscht, Schwesterherz«, kam es eisig. Bevor Nojiko etwas erwidern konnte, vernahm Nami eine weitere Stimme, die ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

 

»Da sind ja die bezaubernden Ladies«, säuselte der Schwarzhaarige, der charmant an Nojiko heran trat. Plötzlich war für Nami der Gedanke, ihren Mageninhalt zu entleeren verlockender denn je. 

»Du siehst atemberaubend aus«, entgegnete er Nami, die er elegant mit einem Handkuss begrüßte.

 

»Schade, das Kompliment kann ich leider nicht zurückgeben«, provozierte Nami, spürte daraufhin einen Ellbogenstoß ihrer Schwester, den sie gekonnt ignorierte. Leider blieb er in seiner Rolle des Gentlemans und grinste.

 

»Unsere bezaubernde Eisprinzessin, wie habe ich das vermisst. Wir haben uns heute mit Sicherheit nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen, bis später.«

Angewidert sah sie dem Mann hinterher.

 

»Was macht der hier?!«, zischte sie ihrer Schwester zu, die sich angestrengt den Nasenrücken massierte.

 

»Muss das sein? Er ist ein netter Kerl und du bist in seiner Gegenwart die größte Zicke, die mir je untergekommen ist.«

 

»Dann nimm du ihn doch.« Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, ließ sie ihre Schwester alleine stehen. Während sie durch den Saal schlenderte tauschte sie ihr Glas aus.

Mit Sicherheit steckten ihre Eltern dahinter. Die letzten Jahre hatte er sich hier nie blicken lassen und plötzlich tauchte er überall auf, wo auch sie sich aufhielt.

Ihr Weg führte Nami zur Bar, wo sie eine Bestellung aufnahm, während sie den Champagner in einem Zug zu sich nahm. Wollte sie diesen Abend überstehen, brauchte sie dringend einen stärkeren Drink.

Minuten verstrichen, in dem sie der Gesellschaft den Rücken zeigte und die Barkeeper bei ihrer Arbeit beobachtete.

 

»Scotch und für die Dame ein Wasser.«

Belustigend verzog Nami ihr Gesicht, wandte sich zur Seite und trank genussvoll von ihrem Drink.

 

»Danke, Law. Das hier schmeckt mir allerdings besser«, gab sie ihm mit einem falschen Lächeln zurück. Der Schwarzhaarige lachte rau, führte eine Zigarre zum Mund, während seine andere Hand in der Hosentasche verschwand.

 

»Aber, aber, meine Liebe. Sieh mich als zuvorkommend.« Sein Blick streifte unverfroren über ihren Körper, der eine wahrliche Anziehung auf ihn ausübte.

 

»Hast du kein anderes Opfer?« Provokant trat er näher, beugte sich dicht zu ihr.

 

»Genügend. Doch sind sie recht langweilig. Du jedoch, du bist eine wahre Herausforderung. Ich mag deine widerspenstige Art, sie macht dich verlockender.«

Unbeeindruckt ging Nami auf Abstand. Darauf konnte er ewig warten. Grinsend drehte sie sich.

 

»Sieh es dir an. Mehr wirst du nie zu Gesicht bekommen«, sprach sie herausfordernd, überdrehte die Augen und widmete sich erneut dem Umfeld. Law abzuschütteln war alles andere als einfach, er konnte nicht aufhören.

 

»Deine Eltern sind jedenfalls begeistert von der Vorstellung.«

Nami schnalzte mit der Zunge, nahm ihren Drink und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

 

»Gratuliere. Bild dir darauf nichts ein. Aus zweierlei Gründen mögen sie dich. Erstens passt du perfekt in diesen Zirkus und zum Zweiten, du hast einen Schwanz. Und beides findet in meinem Interessenskreis keinerlei Platz.« Bevor sie an ihm vorbei gehen konnte, schlag er einen Arm um ihre Taille und drückte sie eng an sich. Während er sein gehässiges Grinsen nicht abstellen konnte, sah sie ihm mit Abscheu in die Augen.

»Pass auf, wenn dir dein Image wichtig ist«, zischte die junge Frau, die regungslos verharrte.

 

»Eine Kampfansage?« Wieder beugte er den Kopf dicht vor sie,  festigte den Griff. Trotz ihres Alters bot ihm diese Frau mehr Parole als so manch eine andere. Ein Grund, der sein Vorhaben umso mehr festigte. Auf Frauen, die ihm willenlos um den Hals fielen, hatte er keine Lust mehr. Sie reichten fürs Bett, um seine Vorlieben auf kurze Dauer zu befriedigen, nicht jedoch für mehr.

 

»Ein Versprechen«, hauchte sie ihm bedrohlich gegen die Lippen, löste sich und zog von dannen.

Law lehnte sich gegen die Theke, leckte sich über die Lippen und lachte in sich hinein. 


End file.
